If I Save You, Will You save Me Too?
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: Lu Ten did not grow up to be like his father, instead becoming the opposite of the famous Zuko Agni. Involvement with illegal Pro-Bending and The Agni Kai's. Intro, Alena Whitewaters,who has just as much problems as the Agni boy. Will they be able to help each other without getting hurt? If Zuko and Katara Agni have anything to do with it, maybe they'll survive. Small Bump sequel.
1. The Beginning

**_HELLO READERS! _**

**_I'M AM SOOOO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! I WAS NOT READY TO PART WITH THE SMALL BUMP STORY SO DECIDED TO WRITE THIS SEQUEL! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SMALL BUMP YOU MIGHT WANT TO OR ELSE YOU'LL GET PRETTY CONFUSED IN LATER CHAPTERS._**

**_ANYWHO, WELOME TO MY OTHER SMALL BUMP FANS! _**

**_THIS STORY WILL BE FULL OF ROMANCE (VIVA LA ZUTARA!) ACTION, SCHENANGINS, PRO-BENDING, AND MUCH MORE! EXPECT MORE OF THE AGNI KAI'S TOO :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER ONLY MY OC'S_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Alena Whitewaters._

"ALENA!" The brown haired girl cringed from her bedroom as she heard her father call her name. She made her way downstairs to come face to face to the man she had grown to hate.

"Yes Father." She said quietly looking down at her feet.

"Come sit down and look at me when I'm talking to you." He snapped.

Quickly and quietly she sat on their plush white couch. She looked around the room nervously, her father was never home. It was odd that he even called her down to speak with her.

Her father, Daimyo, was the leader of the most ruthless, dangerous, and largest gang in all of the U.S, the Whiteout's. It's a strange name but made sense since they lived in Alaska and where always surrounded by white snow. He stood 6'2 and was as intimidating as a bear. He ran his hand on the side of his gel'd salt and pepper hair before placing bother hands in his pants pockets.

"Alena dear, I have some fantastic news to share with you." He said but when she looked at his face it looked anything but sincere.

"Yes father?" she asked keeping her voice low, he hated it when she talked too loudly.

"I have decided that it is time for you are to be married." He said with a grin, more like evil smirk to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in rage. How dare he send her off like some pawn to some stranger? "What?!" she asked angrily "Father, you cannot do this! I refus-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt the stinging pain of his hand hitting her face "_YOU_ have no say in this Alena! You will marry him and you will be happy!" he growled out.

She clutched her face while the tears fell down her face "Yes father." She whimpered out.

He helped her to her feet by grabbing onto her arm tightly "Oh my daughter don't worry Jiro will be the perfect husband, after all he is next in line to be leader of the Whiteouts." He said.

Alena's eyes widened, no no NO! Anyone but Jiro. He was evil and a heart breaker and not to mention he wouldn't mind laying a hand on a girl from time to time.

She kept her face blank and nodded her head, there was no use arguing with him without getting a slap in the face. "May I go upstairs now father?"

Daimyo waved his hand dismissively letting her know she could leave.

Alena ran up to her room as fast as she could. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, she was only 18 for La's sake. She knew that they lived in Alaska and had different customs but goodness it was the 21st century. She had so much to do in life, like go to college or actually have friends, travel the world, go on a real date!

She knew her decision and she knew just the person to call. Nervously making sure her no one was around she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the one number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Tailia?" Alena breathed.

"Oh my La, Alena! I missed you cousin. Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I need your help." She stated as she began packing her things.

"Of course! What do you need?"

"A plane ticket." She whispered, hopefully she knew what she meant.

"I'm flying out now, I'll meet you at the airport with your ticket in hand. Just find a way out of there."

"I will and Tailia, thank you." Alena said sincerely.

"You're welcome darling. See you in a few hours and be careful."

Alena hung up the phone and proceeded to pack her things, she tried to pack as little as possible. Satisfied she grabbed her pack and looked out her window, it was 6 pm and most of the guards were on dinner break. Slowly she climbed out looking around she walked then suddenly bumped into a large body.

"Going somewhere Princess?" He asked with a smirk.

She let out a sigh of release, it was just Noa one of the guards who patrolled around the house in case of danger. He was her first real friend. "Please don't rat me out." She pleaded.

"Are you finally escaping" he asked. He knew of her life with Dimayo and didn't want her to be there just as much as she wanted to.

"Yes, can you help me? He's making me marry Jiro." she stated with tears flowing down her blue eyes.

"Come on" he said grabbing her arm angrily leading her away from the house.

He was much faster than her so it ended up him dragging her along until they reached a shiny black car "Get in." he stated.

She did as she was told and entered the car, quickly buckling herself in. "Where to?"

"The airport." She stated blowing her straight bangs out of her face.

* * *

_LU TEN ANGI _

It was midnight and his parents were going to kill him. He just knew it. Wait maybe they'll be asleep and he can get away with it.

He opened the front door slowly, surprised that it was unlocked. The house was silent and dark not a sound was stirring which gave him some relief.

Walking in slowly he set down his keys and proceeded to make his way to his room. A small cough caused him to freeze like a deer in head lights. Looking over in the living room he saw his sister Kya in his father's recliner chair, arms crossed with her eyebrows scrunched.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked back trying to change the topic.

"I'm not the one who came home late past curfew." she stated narrowing her eyes. For an 18 year old she was pretty scary. "You owe me big time" she continued "I told Mom and Dad that you were out with Bumi and Neo but I'm pretty sure Dad didn't buy it at all."

"He sure didn't." a raspy voice said from behind them. Gulping the two teenagers turned to see their mother and father standing behind them not looking so happy.

"Hey dad." Lu Ten said with a grin.

"It's midnight." He stated.

Okay sure he was past his 11:30 curvew but he had a valid excuse and it wasn't totally his fault.

But then again his is father was pretty intimidating and he didn't know if he could get away with another time being late; well he was the Blue Spirit one of the best underground fighters back in the day of course he'd be intimidating. He was also pretty young, only at the age of 36. From what everyone has told him, he was pretty ruthless as a fighter. It was only natural for Lu Ten to exceed over that expectation.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"An explanation as to why you're home past curfew?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow.

Lu Ten was beginning to grow annoyed, he was sweaty, worn-out, just won a match and maybe partied a little. All he wanted to do was go take a shower and sleep until 2 in the afternoon. "Look I'm here now, can we just drop it?" he asked rolling his eyes before turning his back and making his way to his room.

"No we cannot!" Zuko yelled out.

Lu Ten continued walking up stairs, ignoring his father "Don't walk away from me Lu Ten!" Zuko said making his way to his son.

"Zuko." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Let's go to bed, it's late. We can talk this out in the morning." She said calmly while rubbing her pregnant stomach. Yes at 35 she was 6 months pregnant with a baby boy, it was a bit unplanned.

"We should all be in bed." She said looking at her daughter who looked away sheepishly. Lu Ten definetly owed her big time, the golden eyed girl hated lying to her parents. It was a trait she got from her mother.

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight Dad." Kya said hugging both of her parents "And to you baby brother." She said patting her mother's stomach.

Zuko watched as his daughter made her way upstairs. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Katara grabbed his hand "He's just going through a phase Zuko, all boys do."

He sighed once again "What am I going to do with that boy?" He murmured.

* * *

_**As you can see Alena and Lu Ten are both my OC's and will be the main characters in the story along with Zuko and Katara ^_^**_

_**TAILIA IS BACK TOO! :3 **_

_**There will be many OC's and Legend of Korra characters like Lin, Bumi, and Tenzin. I will explain more about those characters in the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Until Next time!**_


	2. I Can Take Care Of Myself

_**You guys are amazing! Thank you to all the new followers of the story!**_

_**This chapter doesn't have much of Alena but has plenty of Lu Ten and Zutara fluff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_LU TEN_

Lu Ten woke up to brightness coming from his dark curtains. Blinking quickly to adjust to the brightness, he sat up, stretched, and then cracked his neck. The fight from the previous night had really took a toll on him, those Lizard Frogs were definitely tough this year but nothing The Flying Dragons couldn't handle. After all, they were the best and that's where he wanted to keep it.

He was part of a secret underground fighting team in the Pro- Bending League, the same as his father. Before it was just one on one fighting where each opponent would fight until the one would fall but pro-bending is much more than that. Three people on each team on a high platform, three elements flying around until one of the teams fall into the water, three rounds, and one winner. The idea came from his Aunt Azula when she and his grandfather, Ozai, realized how much business had gone down. With many months of planning and brainstorming, they developed the idea of Pro-Bending. It became a hit instantly.

Getting out of bed was hard due to his shoulder acing. 'Damn you Neo.' He thought angrily. His cousin had accidently threw a stream of water his way trying to get an opponent from getting too close, the only problem was that he missed and the force was so strong that Lu Ten fell off the platform into the water and hit his shoulder on the way out. Not a good way to start the new Pro-Bending season. The smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils giving him the motivation to get up and head to breakfast.

Once he was down stairs he saw the rest of his father sitting down drinking his morning coffee while watching Kya read her medical book. He was probably proud of his daughter, well who wouldn't? Kya is the perfect poster child; straight A's, top in her medical class, vice president in student government, not to mention Cheer Captain of the reigning competitive team in all of the US. She was definitely an Agni daughter.

His eyes moved to his mother who was fixing their plates of breakfast with a smile on her face before rubbing her pregnant belly. He mentally winced at the fact that his parents were still doing the dirty deed. Shivering in disgust he sat down at the table next to his sister. "Hey nerd." He teased.

"Hey loser." She replied not looking up from her book. Lu Ten chuckled before looking up at his father who was ignoring him, guess he was still mad about last night. Rolling his eyes Lu Ten poured some milk into a class. Katara sat down two plates in front of Kya and him. "Good morning my loves." She said while kissing their heads.

"Good morning mom." The two teens replied before digging into their food.

Katara wasn't actually his mother, he had discovered that when he was 13. Zuko had sat him down and explained everything to him. The whole story, getting his birth mother pregnant at 19, her ditching them and hitting the road, meeting Katara, them falling in love, then having Kya. It was a lot to take in and he was angry at first but then realized; what difference would it make anyways? He loved that Katara was his mother and wouldn't want his life to change any other way. Of course he knew Mai and had grown to love her as a mother too, he also discovered he had a half-sister and another dad, Tami and Jet.

Tami was trouble but he still loved her as much as he does to Kya, he tried to visit as much as he could.

"And good morning to you, Mr. Agni." His mother said while pecking Zuko on the lips.

"Gross." Kya said wrinkling her nose.

"And now I've lost my appetite, thanks guys." Lu Ten says grimacing.

His mother chuckled "Don't be so overdramatic Lu."

He noticed more plates by the stove. More food only meant one thing. "Oh dear cousin!"

The Agni family turned to see his cousins and friend, Bumi, Neo, and Yue. He forgot that they basically lived here.

"Hello Aunt Kat." Bumi says smiling over at Katara before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She giggled and rolled her eyes "Hello Bumi."

"Hands off my woman, boy." Zuko said warningly pointing his fork at Bum, the sparkle in his eyes showed he was joking. "I'm going to have to be more careful around this one Kat, he's going to steal you away." He said winking at her.

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry I'm sure Bumi wouldn't want his best friend's pregnant mother." She teased.

The rest of them gagged at the image of Bumi and Katara. "Okay thanks for the image mom." Kya calls out.

Bumi was the womanizer of the Kaza family, that's Uncle Aang's family along with his wife Tailia, then there's Mr. Goody- too- shoes Tenzin, and little Kolina who knew almost everything for being only 12.

Bumi and Neo bother sat next to Lu Ten and exchanged man handshakes that caused everyone at the table to roll their eyes. Of course they didn't understand The Flying Dragons, which consisted of him, Bumi, and Neo.

Neo was his actual cousin along with Yue and Toph's daughter Lin, they were Uncle Sokka's and Aunt Toph's kids. Toph had Lin before she was with Uncle Sokka then they married and had Neo and Yue.

No one knew who Lin's father was and no one really asked, they didn't want to get punched by Aunt Toph who was the Legendary Blind Bandit and one of the toughest Police Chiefs out there while Uncle Sokka was the top detective.

"So children are you ready for you last day of school tomorrow?" Katara asked while eating her food. She was good at making small talk with people unlike his father and himself, Lu Ten was glad that Kya had inherited that from their mother.

Lu Ten continued to eat while everyone else was engaged in conversation, he had finished school a year ago and already completed one year of College. Most of the group was moving up to being a senior, Neo, Bumi, and Lin, while Kya was off and graduating.

"We sure are Aunt Kat." Neo said with a grin that matched his father's.

Katara smiled at Neo and Yue, there were spitting images of Sokka and it made her smile at the thought of her now very large family.

She glanced at Lu Ten and grinned, he had grown so much and it made her a very proud mother knowing that she and Zuko raised him right.

"I can't believe how grown up my baby is!" Katara cried out as she kissed Lu Ten's cheek causing the 19 year old to groan.

"Mom!"

"What am I chopped liver?" Kya questioned looking up from her medical book.

Katara turned to her daughter and began to pepper her with kisses causing everyone to chuckle.

It wasn't a big deal that he was practically an adult already but now he could pro-bend all he wanted now or maybe help with his father's business. He would rather pro-bend though, after all his team was the best out there.

He met his father's eyes who nodded his head at Lu Ten gesturing him to go into the office.

Great. It was time for the talk.

Nervously Lu Ten stood from the kitchen table and followed his father "Be right back." He mumbled.

The teenager closed the door behind him and sat on one of the chairs in front of his father's desk with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"So, are you going to tell me where you were last night?" Straight to business, of course.

"I was out with friends." He lied. Lying to his father was getting easier and easier each time.

He narrowed his eyes "You think I don't know right? The pro-bending?"

"Pro-bending?" he questioned playing dumb.

Zuko was growing tired of his son. A hand slams on the desk causing the boy to jump in his seat "Damn it Lu Ten!" he shouted "Don't play stupid with me. You think your grandfather doesn't brag about you? Things travel fast in that world. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Now both men were angry and due to their family's short tempers things were going to get messy.

"Have I taught you nothing Lu Ten? You think it's easy living that life? I know you love bending and I don't blame you for wanting to do it all the time but it's dangerous with that group, regardless of who your family is. Once you're in, you can't get out!" he said running a hand through his thick hair angrily.

Lu Ten met his glare before narrowing his eyes and standing to reach the same height as his father. Things were definitely about to get messy.

"Dad I'm practically an adult, you can't keep ordering me around. I'm 19 for Spirit's sake!"

"I can and I will! You live under my roof so you'll abide to my rules!" Zuko growled out.

Lu Ten glared "What if I don't live here then? I'd rather move out than listen to your stupid rules. You were out of the house by 19 anyways so why can't I?" the younger man challenged.

"That is completely different, Mai and I were married by then, and I had a job and was in college. Then she left-."

"Yeah, yeah." He said cutting him off "Then you were alone with me for a while until you met mom. I know the damn story."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose breathing in and out "I'm trying to protect you Lu, these people aren't anyone to mess with. Just understand that. And do your cousins a favor and get out of there as soon as you can." He warned.

"I don't need your protection Dad and I can't give up Pro-Bending. I'm sorry." Lu Ten turning out and heading towards the door.

"I can't protect you forever Lu Ten, remember what you're doing." He warned one more.

"I never asked you to anyways. I can take care of myself." The boy replied slamming the door and made his way to the kitchen where sitting looking awkwardly at each other. They must have heard everything.

"Lu Ten is everything alright?" his mother asked.

"You might want to go in there, he'll need help cooling off." He mumbled before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going out. Good luck today guys." Lu Ten said walking out the door. He was going to visit someone he knew would listen to him.

Back in the house Katara and a steaming Zuko emerged from the office. "Looks like the Kaza family is missing the last day of school." Bum said strolling into the kitchen shoving his phone into his pocket.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Mom has a special guest at home who she wants us to meet, we're skipping school to make her as comfortable as possible."

"Her?" Yue asked.

"Mom has a cousin our age who's going to stay with us for a while." He said giving his Aunt and Uncle a look, they who it was and couldn't believe she had finally gained the guts to leave that horrid place. Tailia tells Katara almost everything, after all they are best friends.

"Anyways I've got to go. Oh and by the way Aunt Kat, Mom wants you to visit too." Bumi grinned before walking out of the house.

Time to welcome his lovely cousin Alena.

* * *

_**Okay so to explain about Bumi and Tenzin. Since Aang married Tailia who is water tribe I assumed that their kids would basically be the same as it was with Aang and Katara probably different faces. Their personality is still the same though.**_

_**Sokka and Toph huh? That will be explained in later chapters.**_

_**Mai and Lu Ten do have a functioning relationship as he does with Jet and Tami (his half sister) **_

_**Next Chapter: Alena is welcomed in and Lu Ten visits his grandfather and Aunt Azula to rant and his birth mother.**_

_**Hope you all liked it! **_


	3. Starting From The Bottom

Yay another chappie.

There is more Alena in this chapter and some of the Kaza family!

Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

Enjoy!

* * *

_**ALENA**_

Alena woke to the sound of Tailia on the phone while driving. She glanced around not remembering getting in the car when flashbacks of her leaving Noa to get on the plane then meeting Tailia when she landed. She was silent listening to her cousin on the phone "Bumi, just find Tenzin, he's probably at Lin's, and head home. Skip school today. We have a guest and I want you to welcome her." Tailia rolled her eyes "No she did not bring any Alaskan friends. Shut up son and get home. Love you too. Bye."

With a sigh Tailia turned to her cousin who was glancing out the window uncomfortably. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned "Hey, are you alright?" she asked causing Alena to look at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually better than fine. I feel…free and alive."

"That's great Lena, I know it's different here but don't worry, you're going to love it." She replies giving the other girl a small smile.

"Thank you Tailia…..for everything." Alena says honestly.

"Hey. We're family and family sticks together."

The rest of the ride was silent as Alena glanced out the window again. Everything was different here, it was warmer and full of life, and the best part about it was no snow. This was the start of a new life for her and she would make the best of it.

They finally reached the Kaza residence and Alena couldn't help but admire the little white house. It was two story, with a green grass yard that was perfectly mowed, the porch held a swing where Alena knew she would spend most of her time, and rose bushes that lined up against the building. This felt like home. She got out of the car with Tailia following and linking arms with her cousin "Well what do you think?"

"It's lovely and looks very…..cozy."

"I knew you'd love it!" She says with a grin as she led the girl into the house.

Opening the front door Tailia revealed chaos. You'd think the house was full of toddlers, there was food everywhere, and dirty laundry around Alena knew that was Bumi and Tenzin's doing, and dirty dishes piled up high. "I'm gone for a few hours and this is what happens? I'm going to kill them." Tailia growled out.

"BUMI CLEAN THIS MESS UP! YOU'RE MOTHER WILL BE HERE SOON AND YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS ABOUT A DIRTY HOUSE!" Aang shouted as he walked in the living room where his wife and cousin- in – law were standing.

"What dad?" Bumi asked as he carried Kolina on his back with Tenzin following.

The group froze when they saw the angry Kaza mother glaring at them all. They all made a move to speak trying to calm their mother down but she merely held a hand up silencing them. "I'm going to show Alena to her room and to help her unpack. When I get back down I expect this place to be spotless. Got it?"

They all nodded vigorously while Tailia grabbed Alena's wrist and led her towards the stairs. Aang attempted to kiss her cheek while she leaned away "No way, you're not off the hook yet Mr. Kaza. Now go help your children clean." She ordered.

"Missed you dear." He mumbled as he went to help his kids.

_**LU TEN**_

Lu Ten sped down the road riding his motorcycle turning onto a familiar neighborhood to his mother's house. He knocked on the black door and waited patiently for her to answer. He knew his mother didn't work so she'd be home. He had gotten the habit of calling Mai his mother which he knew secretly pleased her even if she insisted that he didn't have to call her that.

Mai answered the door to surprisingly see her son. "Lu Ten?" she asked.

"Hey ma." He said with a grin.

She gave him a rare smile and opened the door wider. "What are you doing here?"

He walked into the house and plopped on the couch while Mai stood there with her arms crossed "Dad." He simply replied.

Mai scoffed and rolled her eyes "What did that dumb dumb do this time?"

"He keeps treating me like a little kid. I have a curfew ma! A freaking damn curfew, I'm 19 for Spirit's sake. You'd think he'd have a little trust in me." He said angrily.

His mother sat down and put a hand on his shoulder "He cares Lu, you know he does. Even though he shows it in an idiotic way, he cares. Don't forget that." She said quietly.

"I know but I'd like more freedom, I'm almost an adult." Lu Ten complained.

"Well just know you're always welcomed here." Mai noted causing her son to glance at her and grin.

"Thanks Ma."

"Ugh this is so sickening I think I'm going to puke." A voice called from across the room.

Lu Ten looked up and saw his half-sister standing with a disgusted look on her face. "Hello to you too Tami. Is that any way to greet your big brother?"

Tami was 17 and a little spit fire. She was definitely her father's daughter but gained all her looks from her mother. She stood 5'8, with short, wavy black hair, with a tom boy personality. She dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt along with black eye liner on her bottom eyes. Lu Ten then decided she hung around Smellerbee way too much.

"Don't be a wuss Lu, you already have a prissy sister, you don't need two." She commented before going to her brother and hugging him.

When Tami and Lu Ten first met they got along right off the bat, mostly because Tami loved football and video games, they used to play all the time when they were younger. Now Lu Ten called her his sister and grew very protective of her even though he knew she could kick his ass to the moon and back. "Had another fight with Daddy?" she teased letting go of the dark haired boy.

"Tam." Mai warned narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"What?" Tami asked cluelessly.

Lu Ten chuckled "So why aren't you in school little rebel?"

Tami crossed her arms and cocked her hip "I'm not that little, I'm just as tall as you are. Anyways it's the last week of school. Who needs to be there anyways? School is for chumps."

"That's my girl."

Lu Ten grinned and turned to see his step father, Jet, walk into the living room giving his mother a peck on the lips "You're a bad influence Jet." Lu Ten chided with a grin.

"Hey Agni! I didn't know you'd be here!" Jet greeted patting his back.

"Yeah well had a fight with Dad so just came here to drop by before I went to see Grandfather and Aunt Azula."

"Typical Zuko." Jet said rolling his eyes while Mai slapped his chest.

"Wait! You're going to see Aunt Azula? Can I go? Pleasee?" Tami asked clutching onto her brother's arm.

Lu Ten glanced at the two adults who nodded their head in approval. "Alright but you gotta wear your helmet. Last time I got a ticket because of you." He said narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Yes!" Tami cheered.

A few minutes later the two siblings pulled up to the Agni Mansion and all its glory. Tami whistled "It looks bigger than last time I saw it." She commented as they knocked on the door.

Zani, the maid opened it before grinning at Lu Ten. "Oh my boy! How are you?" she asked pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'm good Zan Zan." He replied with a grin.

"You look more and more like your father every day. So handsome." She said smiling before turning to Tami "And oh my Tami, you've grown into a beautiful girl."

"Thank you Zani." Tami thanked politely.

"Well come on in, you're grandparents and Aunt are having lunch. Just head to the dining room." Zani explained before shuffling off. She was very old and Lu Ten didn't know how much longer she'd work as a maid.

"Come on Tam." Lu Ten said leading his sister to the dining room where his family was.

_**ALENA**_

"Well you're unpacked now! How about some lunch?" Tailia asked turning to her cousin who was staring at a picture of her mother and father.

"Alena?"

"Hm?" she replied looking up.

"Lunch?"

"Oh right. Yes that sounds good." Alena said giving her cousin a smile.

"Let's go. Hopefully downstairs is spotless. I think Katara and her family are coming later on to meet you. They're very excited. I've told you about her right?" Tailia asked as they descended the stairs.

"She was the one with you during the incident right?" she answered cautiously. Tailia had still be angry at the fact her father told a gang to capture her.

"That's the one." Tailia said as they entered the now clean downstairs area. "I've trained them well."

Alena giggled and followed her cousin to the living room where her family was sitting watching a movie.

"Impressive." She commented causing Aang to stand up and kiss her lips "Am I forgiven now?" he asked giving her the puppy dog face using his big grey eyes.

Tailia chuckled and hugged him "Yes. Just don't let it happen again." She warned.

Alena watched with a heavy heart as her cousin embraced her husband of now 16 years. It was nice to know that not all love is bad and wouldn't end in disaster. Tailia and Aang gave her hope that maybe she would end up happy one day with a husband and children living in a small white house with green perfectly cut grass and living with no problems.

That was her dream and she would make sure it would become reality.

* * *

_**Tailia is one tough cookie huh?**_

_**What did you all think of Tami? **_

_**Next chapter we will get more of Azula and Ozai. **_

_**Lu Ten and Alena will meet for the first time also.**_

_**More Zutara fluff too**_

_**Until next time :)**_

_**Adios.**_


	4. Oh Boy

_**Hello Readerss! :) **_

_**This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_LU TEN_**

He and Tami entered the dining room where he saw the three adults glance his way. "Lu Ten!" his grandmother squealed getting up from her seat and running over to him. Ozai and Azula stood with smiles also.

"Hello Grandmother." He said hugging her back.

"What are you doing here? You didn't call to let me know!" she scolded.

Lu Ten chuckled and pulled away "I'm sorry. It was a last minute decision."

Ursa pursed her lips "Well just always know you're welcome here." She glanced over at Tami who stood there with a grin "Tami! Look how beautiful you've grown. The spitting image of your mother."

Tami smiled "Still looking as young as ever Mrs. A"

Ursa let out a laugh and hugged the younger girl "Oh you are definitely your father's daughter."

Lu Ten turned to his grandfather who was standing proudly at the head of the table, a small smile on his face "Ah Lu Ten, very nice to see you today. What brings you here my boy?"

Judging by the angry look on Lu Ten's face, Ozai knew another fight had occurred "Another one?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yup." Lu Ten said with a sigh as he plopped down on one of the chairs.

"My brother is an idiot isn't he?" Azula replied with a grin. His Aunt had become one of the most powerful women in the state. She married a rich, business man by the name of Nuka. They seemed happy together and just had their first child, Nikkia. She was absolutely beautiful and Lu Ten knew she'd be a heart breaker one day.

"You know, you're the third person I heard call him that today." Lu Ten replied with a chuckle.

"Well of course. Everyone knows he is." She stated rolling her eyes.

This is where Lu Ten belonged. His grandparents and Aunt always welcomed him with open arms and never made him feel like he had to be just like his father. Instead they wanted him to be the opposite of the famous Zuko Agni.

Once they all sat down the table again they fell into deep conversation. Ozai turned to his Grandson with a proud smile, one Lu Ten knew he never gave to his own son "Ready for your next match on Friday? I heard a huge crowd was showing up just for the Flying Dragons." He stated taking a drink of wine.

Lu Ten grinned "Grandfather, you know I was born ready."

"That's what I like to hear."

Suddenly Lu Ten's phone began to ring, reaching into his pocket and glancing at the screen he saw it was his mother, Katara, calling. "Hello?"

"Lu Ten, how soon can you be home?" she asked nervously.

"In about 10 minutes. Why?" He asked ignoring the stares of his family who are glancing at him questionably.

"Well we're having dinner with the Kaza's and they have a visitor that Tailia wanted us to meet. Please Lu, it would mean the world to me if you go."

He could practically feel his mother's puppy dog eyes and with a sigh he spoke into the phone "Sure Ma, anything for you."

"That's my boy. Also before I hang up I expect you and your father to apologize to each other. I don't want you two to have a relationship like him and his father. Okay?"

"Alright Ma."

"Good boy. Now hurry home you've been gone all day."

"Goodbye ma." He chuckled before hanging up the phone and turning to his family.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have to cut this visit short. Ma needs me home and I need to take Tami to her place." Lu Ten said sadly.

Ursa frowned and nodded her head "Okay, try to visit us again. Bring Kya too, I haven't seen her in a while!" she called out as the two teens headed towards the door.

"You got it Nana." He replied before glancing at his grandfather and Aunt giving them a nod which they returned with small smiles.

"Until next time Lu Ten." Ozai called out.

**_ALENA_**

She stood nervously in front of the mirror studying her appearance. Her hair flowed down her back in thick waves while her straight bangs fell on her forehead a few centimeters from her eyes, she wore a simple black and white long sleeve shirt (to cover her bruises and scars from her father) with some red pants and some black ballet flats. Her makeup was very minimal with just eyeliner lined on the bottom of her eye and clear lip gloss. Simple yet fashionable. Tailia told her not to dress up that it was just a simple gathering to welcome her. Alena thought otherwise, it felt like so much more as if they were judging to see if she was good enough for their tight knit group.

What if they didn't like her? How would they treat her? Was there something wrong with her?

A knock on the door caused her to jump in the air as her cousin Bumi came in. He smiled at her frightened expression and smirked "Sorry dear cousin but people are already here and Mom sent me up here to get you." He said leaning on the door frame.

Blowing her bangs from her eyes she nodded her head "I'll be down in a few minutes. Let me just uh breathe for a second."

Bumi noticed how nervous she was and walked over to put his arm around her shoulder "Hey, Lena, they'll love you. Don't worry about it."

She sighed "Okay. Let's go."

With a booming laugh Bumi grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs where her eyes widened at the amount of people there. 'Just a few people my ass.' Alena thought angrily.

Tailia walked from the group with a smile and hugged Alena "Sorry I forgot to tell you we're a big group." She grinned sheepishly trying to ignore Alena's harsh glare.

Katara was the first to approach Alena with a smile on her face. "Hello Alena! I'm Katara! Oh you are so beautiful." She commented with a motherly smile.

Alena smiled back "Thank you Katara. Tailia has told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope." Katara said giving her friend a mock glare.

"I only speak bad things about Kat, you know that." Tailia replied winking at the pregnant woman.

Katara's eyes lit up as she grasped Alena's wrist. She flinched a little before she relaxed under the older woman's hold "Come on darling let me introduce you to my family."

She blue eyed woman dragged her to a man who in Alena's opinion was very _very_ handsome. Black shaggy hair, golden eyes, the build of a man who worked out (he was definetly a bender) and the looks of a greek god. "Alena, this is my husband Zuko, Zuko this is Alena, Tailias cousin."

Zuko smiled at the young girl "Nice to finally meet you Alena, Kat and Tailia have told me much about you. If you ever need anything just ring us up." He told her with a sincere smile that had Alena's eyes watering.

"I appreciate it very much." Alena replied.

"HEY DAD GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and moved to the side to reveal a girl who seemed about a year or two younger than her "Hello. I'm Kya, daughter of these two weirdos." She introduced with her hand out.

Alena shook it giggling "Nice to meet you all."

"Hey Kat where's Lu Ten?" a man with dark brown hair asked walking up to Katara, judging by their similar appearances they were siblings, with a woman with black hair and pale green eyes latched to his arm along with another boy who seemed to be their son.

"That boy is in so much trouble." Katara growled out.

Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Calm down mother bear, I'm sure he's on his way."

She rolled her eyes "He better be."

"Hey I'm Neo." The brown haired boy said with a smirk.

"Alena." She repled with a nod.

"Alena this is my brother Sokka, his wife Toph, and their son Neo." Katara said introducing them.

Her head started to hurt from all the introductions. "Nice to meet you all."

Alena's throat started to burn from all this talking, these people barely let her breathe. Did this mean she was welcomed into their group? She didn't know and was afraid to find out, they may only be nice to her out of pity.

Her heart sank before she glanced up at the group of people chattering with each other "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink." She said excusing herself.

"Nice to meet you Alena." Zuko called out.

"And to you too."

Walking into the kitchen Alena couldn't help but slump onto the counter rubbing her temples. This had been the most she's socialized in well, ever and it had really taken a toll on her.

"Feeling alright Lena?"

She turned to see Aang standing there with his arms crossed and a concerned expression on his face.

Alena smiled and nodded her head "I haven't met so many people all at one in my whole life. It's just overwhelming." She admitted.

The sound of the front door echoed through the room as Aang smiled at her "Don't worry you'll get used to them." He put a hand on her shoulder "They love you already Alena so don't be nervous or afraid. We all accept you."

She wrapped her arms around him "Thanks Aang. You're the best."

"So I've been told." He chuckled.

Alena rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Oh Alena!" Katara called out waving her over.

As Alena approached them she noticed another person standing with Zuko with his back to her. "Lu Ten! This is Alena! You know, Tailia's cousin."

The boy turned and met her eyes. And for the first time in her life Alena felt butterflies in her stomach.

Oh boy.

* * *

_**Whew that chapter was alot to write but I loved it ^_^**_

_**I'd have to agree with Alena that Zuko has the looks of a Greek God *sighs dreamily***_

_**Explanation time!**_

_**I noticed some of you are confused about who is related to who so i shall tell you**_

_**Kaza Family (Aang and Tailia) - children: Bumi, Tenzin, and Kolina**_

_**Luna Family (Sokka and Toph)- Neo, Yue, and Lin**_

_**Agni Fam (Zuko and Kat)- Lu Ten and Kya **_

_**Mai and Jet- Tami **_

_**Also you might be confused about Ozai and may think he's being OC but he isnt. He is showing the same emotions he's shown to Azula but directed to Lu Ten. Remember he is proud that his grandson is a pro-bender and a master firebender.**_

_**Romance time soon so be warned! **_

_**Hope you guys liked it! :) **_


	5. It's A Bet

**_Yay new chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_T__here was a new girl in town_

_She had it all figured out._

_And I'll state something rash._

_She had the most amazing...smile._

**_Into Your Arms- The Maine _**

* * *

**LU TEN**

He stood staring at the girl in front of him. Pretty didn't seem to describe her, she was average height with long brown hair, tanned skin (Water Tribe, of course) and the prettiest purple eyes he has ever seen. Maybe prettier than his mother's. Maybe.

Lu Ten held his hand out "Nice to meet you Alena. I hope my mother didn't frighten you." He teased sneaking a glance at Katara who huffed and rolled her eyes.

He noticed Alena's cheeks redden a little "Not at all." She replied softly.

Even her voice was perfect, so soft and quiet.

"Good." He looked down and realized their hands were still together. He gently let go causing her cheeks to redden more. He smirked "So how are you liking it here?"

Alena rubbed her arm "It's nice. Everyone is very…..welcoming." she said choosing her words cautiously.

Lu Ten laughed "They're always like this don't worry."

She giggled "That's reassuring."

Neo and Bumi approached Lu Ten with a grin "You finally met Lena huh? She's great right?" Bumi asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Lu Ten couldn't help but frown at the gesture but then shook his head "Yeah she's great."

Alena could her cheeks heating up even more. Spirits this boy would be the death of her. It was just a crush, she'd get over it right? The only problem was that it was her first crush.

"So you a bender Alena?"Neo asked looking at the brown haired girl.

She grinned "Waterbender and healer."

Neo grinned and held out a fist "Water Tribe power."

Alena smiled and bumped her first with his "North or South?"

"South. You?"

"North."

Lu Ten looked back and forth at the two and couldn't help but feel something in him. What could it be? Jealousy? No way. He just met the girl for Agni's sake.

"Looks like you two are getting along great." Bumi said winking towards Alena who rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Bum- Bum" Alena teased causing Lu Ten and Neo to laugh.

"Bum-bum?" Lu Ten asked wiping away a fake tear causing the earthbender to punch his best friend in the shoulder.

"Whatever."

"Did I embarrass you Bumi?" Alena asked fake pouting putting a hand on her cousin's cheek.

"Yes." He replied putting his hand on his heart "Right here."

She chuckled "Too bad. Now if you excuse me I have more people to meet."

With that the water tribe girl walked away with a smirk on her face as she joined Tailia and Katara by the kitchen.

Lu Ten's eyes never left her as another pair of golden eyes examined the two teens carefully, a smirk forming on his lips.

Zuko walked over to his son and put his arm around his shoulder "Be careful with those Water Tribe Women son. They're like sirens. One look and that's all it takes."

Lu Ten's cheeks reddened "Dad! What are you even talking about?!"

His father chuckled "Don't try to hide it Lu Ten. You're taken with this girl huh?"

"I don't even know her Dad." He grumbled crossing his arms.

"I said the same about your mother."

Zuko walked away with a smile as he joined his wife, this ought to be interesting.

The next day Alena woke to a quiet house which was odd. When she got downstairs she noticed Tailia sitting in the living room with a coffee in her hand while she watched the morning news.

"So this is what you do all day huh?" Alena teased as she plopped on the couch "Cousin, you're getting boring."

Tailia rolled her eyes "I happen to love starting my morning like this, thank you very much."

Alena giggled and sighed before glancing around "Where are your kids and Aang?"

"Work and school. I stay here alone during the day."

"Oh that sounds nice." Alena nodded.

"I like your friends." She said after a moment of silence.

"You do?"

"Yes. They're all nice and made me feel…well like family." She looked down at her hands.

"That's because you're family to them now." Tailia said setting her coffee down. "Okay enough of this. Today we're getting out of the house. Why don't we visit Katara? She's usually alone now too."

"Okay." Alena got up from the couch and went to go get ready. She threw on a pair of dark jeans, a long sleeve plaid shirt, and a pair of white sneakers before heading back down to see Tailia already ready.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." With that the two women headed to Katara's.

"Tailia! Alena! This is a surprise." Lu Ten heard his mother shout from his room.

'Did she say Alena?' he thought before quickly getting out of bed. Voices from downstairs confirmed that Tailia and Alena were here.

He had to impress this girl, he didn't know why but he knew he had to.

He came down stairs dressed and ready to go for the day. Alena looked away when he walked in to hide her blush. Why did he have to look so handsome?

"Good morning Lu Ten." Katara greeted while he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning mom. Oh and you too Tailia and Alena." He said glancing at them, his gaze longer on Alena's who blushed and drank some of her coffee.

He leaned on the counter and smiled at the two women sitting by the bar "What are you ladies doing today?" he asked.

Katara smiled "We are planning my baby shower and are going to go shopping later."

Alena glanced at Tailia awkwardly, she knew nothing about a baby shower. Why did Tailia have to forget to tell her everything. Her cousin met her gaze before smiling sheepishly "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about that. I know I promised to show you around town but Kat really needs help with this." She said putting her arm around the girl.

Alena shrugged "It's alright I can always go by myself. I don't mind."

"I can take you." Lu Ten blurted before he could even stop himself.

All three women glanced at him "You will?" Katara asked skeptically.

Lu Ten shrugged "I don't mind." He glanced a Alena before stuttering "Well I-I mean if you don't mind that is." He continued while rubbing his neck.

She looked over at Tailia who nodded her head before smiling at Lu Ten "I'd like that. Thanks."

He grinned "Should we head out?"

With a nod the two teens were out of the kitchen leaving the two wide eyed women behind.

"I bet they'll be together by the end of the month!" she blurted once the front door closed.

"I don't know, Lu Ten is like his father and might wait a little longer." Katara replied with a knowing smile.

"Is it a bet then?"

"Oh you're on Kaza." Katara said shaking the other girls hand.

"Prepare to be proven wrong Agni." Tailia smirked back.

* * *

_**Hehe the bet is on!**_

_**Aw Lu Ten and Alena are going on an outing together. how sweet!**_

_**Don't worry there will be no rush into any relationship...at least not yet.**_

_**I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Outing!**_


	6. Tell Me About Yourself

_**Yay new chapter! **_

_**This chapter is pretty adorable and i enjoyed writing it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: ATLA IS NOT MINE**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_**ALENA WHITEWATERS**_

Alena stared at the machine in front of her then at Lu Ten who was looking at her expectantly. "You honestly don't expect me to get on that right?" she asked taking a step back.

Lu Ten chuckled "Of course I do! Come on don't tell me you've never ridden a motorcycle before?"

It was true, she had never ridden one before but she's seen some of her father's men ride them around the mansion before.

"I've never been on one before." She admitted blushing.

He grinned and got on the motorcycle before turning to her and holding his hand out "Well it's your lucky day then! I'm going to give you your first Motorcycle ride."

Alena stared at him a moment longer before putting her hand in his and hopped onto the motorcycle. "Now put your arms around me." He commanded.

"What!"

He chuckled "Relax, it's just so you don't fall off while we're driving."

She blushed and wrapped her arms around him nervously. With a grin he started the machine that came to life with a roar that had Alena smiling.

"Ready to go?" Lu Ten asked loudly turning his head.

She held her thumb up and he put the motorcycle in gear and drove off.

Free.

That's how Alena felt as they drove down the empty road. Lu Ten had informed her that he was taking her to a rural part of the town first so he could drive as fast as he wanted.

She loved the feel of the wind blowing through her hair and how safe she felt with Lu Ten. She looked around as they drove past the green trees and empty pastures that seemed to go on and on. It was beautiful and she wished she had a camera to capture that moment.

She noticed they were approaching a small town right outside of the city where they lived. After a couple of turns Lu Ten parked at a small ice cream shop. "Ice Cream?" she asked as he helped her off the bike.

He nodded his head "Yup. They have the best ice cream in the world. It's all homemade. Dad used to take me here all the time when I was younger. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the building. She smile as the cool air of the ice cream shop it her face when Lu Ten opened the door. It was small and empty which she didn't really mind. It was an adorable shop too with an 80's feel. "It's cute." She stated with a grin.

Lu Ten chuckled "It is isn't it? Want something?" he asked as they approached that glass that held all the ice cream.

"Oh no!"

"What?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I didn't bring money. It's fine I don't need anything anyways." She said shaking her head.

Lu Ten let out a laugh.

Alena turned to him with a scowl on her face "What's so funny?"

"I'll pay for you Alena, don't worry about it." He replied "Now what kind do you want?"

"Vanilla please, oh and in a cup."

He smiled and turned to the worker "Two vanilla ice creams one cup and one cone."

After he paid they both sat at a booth next to a window. "Why did your mom sound so surprised when you offered to show me around town?" Alena asked breaking their comfortable silence.

Lu Ten rubbed the back of his next "I guess it's due to the fact I'm not the one who is so friendly towards new people." He answered truthfully.

"Oh." She said scooping another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"So Alena. Tell me about yourself?"

She gulped and nodded her head "Well, I'm from Alaska. The same town as your mother actually. I've met Kana before too." She said with a smile.

"Small World huh?" Lu Ten chuckled.

"Definitely. I uh like to read, go sledding, cooking, and bending." She whispered bending looking around carefully.

"Don't worry; people aren't as crazy about bending anymore. Anyways. Do you have an siblings?" he asked continuing their conversation.

"No I'm an only child. My parents didn't really have time to conceive another child after me, my mother died when I was 4."

Lu Ten frowned "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really remember her."

He stood up "Come on. I want to show you something."

She followed as they exited the shop. He was going to take her to one of his favorite places to go.

**_ZUKO AGNI_**

He came home with a groan and plopped onto the couch exhausted.

"Zuko is that you?" Katara called out from the kitchen.

"Yes love." He replied.

She walked into the living room a smile and sat down with him, pecking him on the lips on her way down.

"How was work?" she asked as they cuddled on the couch.

"Busy but that's the usual." He said hugging her close before rubbing her belly.

He noticed the house was unusually quiet and realized his children weren't home. "The kids?"

Katara giggled "Kya is out with a few friends and Lu Ten is with Alena giving her a tour of the town."

Zuko chuckled, his son was smooth he'd have to admit. "Well that sure is a surprise."

His wife nodded "It is. Tailia bets they'll get together in a few weeks."

"Let me guess, you bet too." He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course I did! Do you not know me at all?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her close "Hmm I'm guessing in a month or two. How much are you betting?" he asked closing his eyes as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Undecided." She replied with a yawn.

"Hmm I'm in."

She let out a giggle "I'll let Tailia know. I'm sure Aang, Sokka, and Toph will be in on it too."

"My poor son."

_**LU TEN AGNI**_

He smiled as he held Alena's hand and dragged her though a familiar trail in the park. "Where are we going Lu Ten?" she asked with a giggle.

"It's a secret! Don't worry we'll be there soon."

With a dramatic sigh she complied and followed him through the trail. His father would be proud of him, maybe he was starting a new Agni tradition in taking her here. After all it was his parent's favorite place to visit when they were younger.

After such a long time people still did not know about the lovely place the Agni couple would visit every so often.

"Okay were here." He said pulling her forward.

She smiled at the sight. They were in a beautiful clearing, small white daisy's covered the green ground, a small pond with swimming ducks were located in the center and trees with large branched circled the clearing causing it to look hidden away from the outside world.

"Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful! I would love to come out here and read sometime. Maybe even have a picnic!" she replied walking through the green grass before laying down on her back. "I love it here."

Lu Ten joined her on the ground and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the clouds "I'm glad you like it. My parents used to visit here when they were younger. It's their favorite place. I guess it holds sentimental value to them."

Alena turned on her side to gaze at him, her blue eyes trailing down his face "So what about you Lu Ten? Tell me something about yourself."

He moved his head to look at her but stayed low on the ground "Well I was a bit unplanned when I was conceived. Dad got his girlfriend pregnant at 19, they were fresh out of high school and were heading to Yale where he was about to start attending. I was born and I guess everything went downhill from there for him. He joined unground fights to earn money but could barely care for me during the night. That's when he met Katara and hired her as my babysitter. Long story short they fell in love and then had Kya before getting married." He paused to make sure she was still listening.

She nodded her head "Keep going."

"I grew up in my Dad's shadow, everyone wanted me to be like he was when he was in high school. The jock, class president. He was every parent's dream. While me, well I'm the trouble maker. I do bad things Alena. I don't expect you to be around me after this. I'll understand."

Alena frowned. He looked so upset and really though she of all people are disappointed in him. She barely knew this guy. They were quiet for a moment before Alena sighed "I was always close to my father." She started causing Lu Ten to look at him "He is the leader of a gang in Alaska and things were fine for a while after my mom died. He would take care of me, help me with homework, and tuck me in at night, like any father would. Then I turned 13 and that's when he started his drinking." Alena stared at the clouds above her not wanting to make eye contact with the boy next to her, why was she telling him this? They weren't even friends but Alena felt like she could trust him. So she continued.

"He grew abusive. First it was hitting and pushing then it turned to punches. I learned to hide them at school. He was always careful about hitting my face; he didn't want me taken away. I grew obedient and quiet, like the daughter he wanted. Tailia had tried to get me out of there but I didn't find it in me to leave my father alone, after all he was pretty unstable. When I turned 18 he grew less violent and that's when I realized he set me up for an arranged marriage with one of his best men Jiro who was exactly like him."

"What?" Lu Ten shouted gazing over at her "He can't do that!"

Alena nodded "He can and he did well at least he tried. That same day I called Tailia and with the help of one of the guards I was able to escape. So now I'm here and I'm sure my father is looking for me. If anything Lu Ten you wouldn't want to be around me. My father is ruthless and a murderer, he'll do anything to get me back. But I'll keep running from him. I'll never go back." She said looking into his eyes.

Lu Ten squeezed her hand "I'll protect you Alena. Tailia, my parents, Uncle Sokka, Toph, Neo, Bumi; we'll all protect you."

She smiled "Thank you Lu Ten for bringing me here and listening to my awful story."

"You're welcome Alena."

They both looked at each other until Alena blushed and stood up. Lu Ten followed when his phone rang.

"Hello."

Alena stood quietly while he gave her a sheepish smile "Yes Bumi we have a match today!"

"No. Fine, okay whatever we can do the interview but I don't know how my grandfather will feel about that."

With that Lu Ten hung up the phone and turned to Alena with a grin "How would you like to see your first Pro-Bending Match Tonight?" he asked.

"Pro-Bending?"

He chuckled "You're definitely going tonight"

* * *

_**AW Lu Ten took Alena is Zuko and Katara's spot from Small Bump :')**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter**_

_**Next time on I.I.S.Y.W.Y.S.M.T (what a mouthful) : The probending match and Alena makes a few friends we will also see what alena's father's reaction to her leaving his.**_


	7. Pre- Match

_**1,OOO VIEWS ALREADY! YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Song:

**_I got a bulletproof heart_**  
**_You got a hollow-point smile_**  
**_Me and your runaway scars_**  
**_Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile_**

**_Bulletproof Heart- My Chemical Romance._**

* * *

After a short drive Lu Ten and Alena finally pulled up to an old warehouse where there was a large crowd formed. As he helped Alena down Lu Ten grabbed her hand "Stay close to me. These people are like paparazzi." He murmured.

"Look its Lu Ten Agni, Captain of the Flying Dragons!" someone shouted causing Lu Ten to curse and pulled Alena to his side.

"Keep your head down Lena." He ordered clutching her waist. This was not how he wanted her to see a match, paparazzi all over her like rats.

"Lu Ten is she your girlfriend?"

"Who is this mystery girl?"

"Will The Flying Dragons win tonight against the Roaring Rhinos?"

Lu Ten ignored the questions and made his way into the warehouse where he gave a relaxed sigh and turned to Alena "I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to be here so early. This place doesn't open for another hour or two."

Alena will admit that she was a little shaken up, she didn't expect to be surrounded by those people but gave Lu Ten a reassuring smile "I'm fine Lu Ten."

She glanced around the warehouse and noticed it was actually a huge stadium on the inside. It looked like they were on the higher part. Rows and rows of seats circled around a hexagonal platform in the middle of the arena. It was raised up about 30 or 40 feet in the air with a pool of water below it. Ropes lined the side of the platform; she guessed to keep them from falling off the side and was split into two sides, red and blue. There was a scoreboard on the side that seemed to light up colors. Two other platforms were on each side of the hexagon.

"That's where the judges sit and watch the game. They're higher up so they see everything." Lu Ten explained as they went down the stairs. It took them awhile to get to the bottom of the stands were they were eye level with the platform. It was still a good distance away; the people who sat here probably got splashed with water once in a while.

Lu Ten led her to a hallway where the teams all went to get ready and prepped for a match. "Come on I'll show you our team prep room." He said taking her down a hallway and climbed up a few stairs.

He opened the door to reveal Neo and Bumi lounging around the room, both shirtless in red pants. Neo noticed her first and grinned before shoving his elbow into Bumi's side "Look who's here Bum!"

Bumi turned to see his cousin and smiled "Came to cheer me on cuz?"

Alena chuckled "Sure Bumi."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes and ushered her in, the room was a decent size. There was a TV, radio, and lockers lined up on the side, there was also a large window that was covered by blinds. "So you guys hang out here before each match?" she asked sitting down on a chair.

Neo stood up and headed toward a locker labeled with his name and pulled out some white wrist tape. "Yeah but sometimes we get interviewed before a match and they show the footage before our team comes out."

"That's cool. So you guys are like celebrities?" she asked crossing one leg over the other.

Neo wrapped his hand and chuckled "I guess so but Lu Ten here is the real star. We're more like the backup boys." He shrugged.

Lu Ten clicked his tongue and went over to his locker "Don't be a drama queen Neo, we're all treated the same."

"That's what you think" Neo replied angrily.

Bumi glanced nervously between the two then at Alena who gave him a confused look "Just ignore them, they always fight about this." He said then glared at his two friends.

"So Alena your first match huh?" he asked with a smile trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. There wasn't one of these places in Alaska."

Bumi smirked and helped her out of her seat "Then prepared to be amazed. This is the only Pro Bending stadium in the world" He opened the blinds to reveal the amazing view of the stadium. They were all eye level with the hexagon and she noticed the stands beginning to fill with people. "Wow." She breathed.

"Nice huh?"

She nodded and looked around to notice a small balcony by their window "What's that?" she asked.

"That's how we get to the hexagon; we stand on a platform that takes us across the water. See that little door?" he asked pointed to a small door that she didn't notice on the side of the room, she nodded "Well that leads us outside to the balcony where we get on the platform." He explained.

"Looks like we're on the red side today guys!" Bumi shouted turning to his teammates who were already getting ready.

"Sweet!" Neo shouted running to window.

Alena turned and noticed Lu Ten in a white wife beater and a pair of red pants. His back was turned to her and he was wrapping his hand with a hiss. Alena went to his side and glanced over to see his wrapping a blistered hand "That doesn't look so good."

Lu Ten gave a halfhearted chuckle "From my last match, I push myself a little too hard sometimes."

She smiled and looked around to see a water bottle sitting on the bench. She opened it and bended the water out and walking over to Lu Ten "Give me your hand." She ordered.

He glanced at her with a risen eyebrow "What are you doing?" he asked.

Alena rolled her eyes "Come on just give it. I'm going to heal your hand. Wouldn't want those blisters to open and get infected." She chided.

He nodded and held his large hand out to her. She placed the water on his hand and it began to glow causing Lu Ten to sigh. That felt much better. After a few seconds Alena removed her hand and his wounds were gone.

'Amazing.' He thought.

"Thanks Lena." He said and began to wrap his hand again.

"Anytime." She replied with a blush.

A knock on the door caused Neo and grin "It's probably Tami."

Alena turned to Lu Ten "Who's Tami?"

Lu Ten groaned "My sister."

With that the door slammed open before Neo could get to it "Don't sound so sad big brother." She said stepping into the room.

Everything about that girl screamed 'Troublemaker' to Alena.

Tami turned to the brunette girl "Names Tami, you're Alena right?"

"That's me."

"What are you doing here Tami? You know mom and Jet don't like you here." He said giving her a pointed glare.

She rolled her eyes "Please, they didn't even notice me leave. They're too busy sucking each other's face off."

Lu Ten shuddered "Ugh thanks for that image Tam."

Tami shrugged and turned to Alena "So I guess we're buddies for tonight while the boys go play."

Alena giggled "I guess so."

"Don't corrupt her mind Tami." Lu Ten warned.

"Why big brother I'm sad that you think so lowly of me!" Tami cried out dramatically.

He rolled his eyes and pulled on his uniform jacket and tying a red belt around his waist. Alena had to admit their red and black uniforms were very nice. She noticed Neo and Bumi tying blue and green belts around their waists.

"What's with the colored belts?" she asked.

Bumi chuckled "To indicate what kind of bender we are, red for fire, blue for water, and green for earth."

"Who are we against tonight?" Neo asked taking his helmet out of his locker. She noticed a water tribe symbol on the side of his helmet; it was small but still noticeable.

"Roaring Rhinos." Lu Ten growled out, Neo and Bumi groaned.

Tami let out a laugh "Oh tonight is going to be so good."

Alena raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

Tami lay back on the bench and crossed her hands behind her head "The Flying Dragons and Roaring Rhinos are arch enemies. They've been at each other's throats since the very beginning, especially Lu Ten and Cainon."

"He's an arrogant bastard who cares about no one but himself." Lu Ten yelled angrily.

"Yo chill out bro." Tami stated "Anyways they hate each other but their matches against each other. Between you and me Cainon is pretty hot."

Alena giggle and Lu Ten rolled his eyes "Shut up Tami."

"Hey Lu, are you going to the after party tonight?" Bumi asked polishing his helmet.

Lu Ten glanced at Alena "Want to go to a party?"

"Oh. Um." She nervously rubbed her arm "I've never been to one."

Tami shot up from her seat "What?! Oh you are so going to this party. You'll have a blast! All the teams and upper class people go to these parties."

Alena shrugged "Alright."

"Sweet!" Tami said as Bumi and Neo cheered.

'FLYING DRAGONS YOU'RE UP.' A voice from an intercom above them said.

"That's our cue." Bumi said sliding on his helmet "Don't miss me too much Tami."

She threw a water bottle at him as he and Neo went out to the balcony. Lu Ten smiled at Alena "If you need anything just ask Tami. I'll see you after the match." He said before sliding on his helmet.

"Good luck!" she shouted as he and the rest of the team loaded on the platform.

"INTRODUCING THE FLYING DRAGONS!"

As it began to move the crowd erupted in cheers, Lu Ten turned to her, saluted her with two fingers and winked.

She noticed the opposing team already on the hexagon, their captain stood slightly in front of them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Tami was right, this guy _is_ good looking.

Once the Flying Dragons were in position, a bell rung and everything went silent.

The match had begun.

* * *

_**Sorry for the lack of Action but don't worry the next chapter will have the Match and the after party.**_

_**Cainon's name is pronounced: Cay-non**_

_**And he will be a big part of the story :)**_

_**Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it.**_


End file.
